Crash Bandicoot Quest
by CrystalGuy
Summary: Basically Crash and his friends are transported to Zenchi, a magical land to collect crystals and destroy Apocalypse. Can they do it? Stay tuned to find out. Please R&R. No flames.
1. Need a Doctor?

**The Quest **

**Chapter One **

**Crash was standing by Wumpa Forest playing with a swingball set. He was really good, until he missed and it hit him on the nose. Coco noticed. **

**"Crash, are you Okay?" she asked. **

**"Not really." he said. **

**"Were going to have to see a doctor." She rushed to the phone and speed-dialed the hospital. By then, blood was coming out of his nostrils. Spear turned into a pair of taps which attached to Crash's head. He twisted the taps, and the blood stopped, almost as if it was water in a sink. **

**"Hello, your best doctor please." "Yes, I'll hold." **

**There was a little bit of waiting. They heard a few words from the phone though. **

**"Doctor. Yes. No. Knitting. Jumper. Finish.Ok." **

**"Hang on, I'll give you to him." said the office lady. **

**Then, a slightly familiar voice sounded. **

**"Hello? I'm Doctor Cort- Doctor Mortex. Xeo Mortex." **

**"Ok." **

**"Ok, come to the hospital then, I'll be in my office, Room 7." **

**"Ok." **

**She hung up. Then Spear changed to a jet which Crash and Coco got in. They flew through the skies and landed in front of the hospital. Crash and Coco got out and Spear changed back. They walked in through the automatic doors and asked the office lady, **

**"Where's Room 7? Were here to see Doctor Mortex." **

**"Down the middle corridor, fourth on the left." **

**"Thank you." they said. **

**They walked down and knocked on the door. **

**"I may only see the harmed one." **

**Coco and Crash looked at each other and Crash walked through the door. Then he sat down on the chair. The doctor had his chair turned round. **

**"Tell me your name." he said. **

**"Crash." **

**"So tell me Crash, do you like surprises?" **

**He swung around on the chair.**


	2. Leaving Home

**Chapter Two **

**Neo Cortex pointed his ray gun at Crash. **

**"I need an ans- What the?" **

**"What?" said Fake Crash. **

**"You- You- You're not Crash!" **

**"I know. Crash is over there." he pointed to underneath the desk. Crash jumped up and span Cortex. He fell out of the chair. **

**"Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!" **

**All of a sudden, a huge anchor broke through the celing and landed in front of Crash. All three of them slowly moved their eyes up the chain and saw a floating ghost ship up ahead. **

**"Run!" the three of them said. **

**Ropes were falling down and ghost pirates were climbing down them. **

**"Stop! We mean you no harm!" they said as Crash and Neo skidded through the door and down the hall with Coco, Spear and Fake Crash hot on their heel. **

**They broke out of the front door and Neo shot the space-pirates. **

**"STOP!" yelled a handsome warrior about Coco's age. No, he was not a zombie, but he still came from the flying pirate ship. **

**"They are telling the truth." "We are actually here to help you." **

**"Who are you?" asked Coco. **

**"My name is Xarlo, but people usually refer to me as 'The Warrior Of Zenchi.'" **

**"Why you helping us? We don't need no help? Crunch pities da fool who needs help!" Crunch said. **

**"We do." said Coco. "I saw a huge star bigger than the sun through my telescope recently, but I didn't want to say because I thought you wouldn't believe me." **

**"Crunch pities da fool who don't belie-" **

**"That's enough." **

**"So will you let us help you? We know what to do. We have to collect the 50 crystals of the land of Zenchi. Come with us on this inter-universal adventure to save the world!" **

**"OK." **

**Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, Pura, Spear, Fake Crash, Sheila, Forge, The Warrior, and Cortex all entered with the space pirates and the door shut. The machine disappeared. **

**--  
Martin Bandicoot: Thanks to my neighbour Rosie for helping me with this. Also, I need some ideas for Hoover Havoc and Crash-A-Catastrophe, so please go to The Bandicoot Bungalow. Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	3. Down And Dirty

**Chapter Three **

**Crash and his friends got out at a train station. **

**"What's this supposed to be?" asked Coco. **

**"It's the Wargafi Terminal Station. We go from here to the Zenchi Town Junction Station." said The Warrior. **

**"Oh." **

**He guided them to a brick wall. He pushed it and it flipped around to reveal an elevator door. They got in and the brick wall moved. Then everything got back into place and they started moving down. **

**They got to the bottom and got out. There was a huge caterpillar with a big mouth on rails in front of them. It opened it's mouth and some people got in and some got out. Then they did the same thing. **

**An hour later, they were finally at Zenchi. It was beautiful. They saw a few mountains in the distance, some towns, some castles, an ocean, a pond, and many other things. **

**"We better get started. I say we go to that hotel down there first." said Coco. **

**"You go there, I'm going to that town over there." replied Cortex, and he left to the town called "Arabiville". **

**"That reminds me." said The Warrior. He took out a crystal from his pocket. "That's one out of thirty." he said. **

**"OK, so who's with going to the hotel?" she asked. **

**All of them put their hands up. **

**"OK then. This way!" she ran down the hill with the others following her. **

**-- **

**Martin Bandicoot: Okay, I know it's short but it's getting juicy. Even though the juicer isn't switched on. Review!**


	4. Legendary Magic Purple Banana

**Chapter Four**

**At the hotel they went in and walked to the counter. **

**"So, you free Monday?" flirted Fake Crash with the counter woman. **

**Coco slapped him. **

**"That's not what we're here for!" she said angrily. **

**"So, um... Do you have any crystals?" **

**"We'll only give them to you if you find them. There in the basement." **

**"Thank you." **

**"I have a bad feeling about this." said Crunch as they walked down the steps. **

**"How bad can it be?" asked Coco. **

**They walked into the basement, if you can call it that. It was actually a mine filled with lava, pipes and a very smelly smell. **

**"Sorry." said Crunch. **

**Coco opened her backpack and took out three diving suits layered with molten rock. Then Aku Aku made it flexible and Coco gave one to Crash and one to Xarlo. She kept the remaining one and put it on. **

**"These will protect you from the lava and will help us get the crystal." **

**"What crystal?" asked Crash. **

**"That one." she pointed to a purple glimmer from inside a power box. **

**"If we take that, won't all the power go out?" asked Fake Crash. **

**"Oh well." said Coco. She, Crash and Xarlo all dived into the lava. **

**-- **

**"Good choice not going with the bandicoots." Cortex said as he walked through a victorian town. Then, he saw something that caught his eye. **

**"A crystal? Already?" he walked over to it but an old man slapped him on the hand. **

**"Ow!" **

**"You must not touch the Legendary Magic Purple Banana. Or go past The Circle Of Impending Doom." the old man said.**

**"Banana? Excuse me, mister, but this is a purple power crystal." he grabbed it and an elephant fell on him. **

**"I warned him." said the old man. "Oooooh! Canned Bread! It's a must have!" he darted off. **

**-- **

**The trio didn't feel a thing thanks to the diving suits. **

**"Alright. Let's go." Coco swam forward and got bitten in an innapropriate place. **

**"Ow! Was that you, Crash?" **

**"No. Its the giant red pirahna monster." he replied. **

**"Oh. Ok. SWIM!" **

**They swam and swam and swam and Crash finally hit his head on the control panel and the crystal fell out. He caught it, but got eaten by the monster. **

**"Crash!" Crunch yelled. "THAT'S IT!" he held his metal hand up in the air and screamed, **

**"Py-Ro, come down here!" **

**Py-Ro appeared in front of them in a hot tub, reading a magazine with cucumbers over his eyes. **

**"For heaven's sake, Crunch, what do you want now, another hot tub? I'm not giving this one away." It, the magazine and the cucumbers all disappeared. **

**"What is it now then? Huh?" **

**"Make me lava-proof." **

**"Again? OK fine but this is the last time." He shot a red blast at Crunch and his skin turned to molten rock and he set on fire. Then he disappeared. Crunch dived in. **

**-- **

**Cortex put the crystal in the extra ammo compartment of his gun and shot the elephant upwards. Then he ran off. **

**"Phew. That was close." he stopped outside a big house with the smell of biscuits around it. The door opened and green eyes stared out of the dark. **

**"Hello young man. Would you like some cookies?" A plate with chocolate chip cookies came out of the doorway. **

**-- **

_**Martin Bandicoot: **_**Whew, finally up! Sorry abou that, I'm just a bit pre-occupied with my game idea, Merger. Post ideas for CAC in The Bandicoot Bungalow for more of those. Review! **


	5. Lavaranha

**Chapter Five **

**He only felt stronger in the lava as he did a strong breaststroke towards Coco. He grabbed her, and threw her across to the platform. Then he signalled Xarlo to help chase after the Lava Piranha-Shark. **

**"I'll get you for this, you big brute!" Crunch yelled at the monster. It turned with angry eyes to him. **

**"Uh Oh." he swam away. **

**-- **

**"Cookies? Okay." he followed the hand to the hallway of the house. As soon as he got in, the door slammed shut on it's own and the locks snaked into position. **

**"Um, could I have a refund?" he said, banging on the door. **

**"Of course not." replied an elderly voice. "Come and see Mrs. Fluffy and enjoy your cookies." **

**He, still shaking, walked into the lounge. There were two pairs of eyes peering out of the darkness. One was the same as he had seen in the doorway. The other was enourmous and yellow. Neo gulped. **

**"Mrs. Fluffy?" **

**"MEOW!" **

**--**

**"Oh, for goodness sake." Xarlo chased after the creature and kicked it in the back. It's belly rumbled and he spat Crash out. Then he slashed it with his sword. **

**"That should do it." **

**Crash got up, and took the crystal out of his pocket. **

**"One out of fifty." he said. **

**He and Xarlo, still in their suits, dived into the lava and swam to the other platform. Then they squeezed through a clearing in the wall. **

**-- **

**Neo jumped out of the way of the cat's jaws and grabbed onto a diamond chandelier. Unfortunately, it could not support his weight and he fell onto the cat's head as well as all the diamonds. Then Mrs. Fluffy collapsed from serious injury. **

**"You'll pay!" screamed the granny, jumping out and ripping of the granny clothes. It was actually a Ratcicle in disguise. He threw exploding cookies at Neo. **

**"Wait!" He noticed a "P" on his belt instead of an "N". He saw oriental masks on the wall. This gave him an idea. He jumped out of te cookies way, grabbed a mask, slammed it on the Ratcicle and sat on it's back. It just collapsed. **

**"Oh well." said Cortex. "Hey, a crystal!" he took it from the pile of diamonds and bits of chandelier. **

**-- **

_**Martin Bandicoot: **_**Okay, Five chapters, I'm doing good, hope for the next chapter soon!**


	6. Sneakily Sneaking

_**MB: **_**Finally, Chapter Six after all this time. Darn, I'm getting lazy. XD. Enjoy anyway. **

**Also, In one chapter, someone said "One out of fifty" even though there are 30 crystals. And Crash said "One out of thirty" later, even though by then they had two.**

**-- **

**Chapter Six **

**"What **_**is **_**this place?" asked Xarlo. **

**"I don't know, but I don't like it. Something smells fishy..." **

**"Sorry." said Crunch, throwing away the fish he was eating. **

**"Lets go." said Coco. She walked forward, slipped, and landed in a buch of pipes. Inside one of them was a crystal. **

**"Three already!" she said. **

**-- **

**"I'd best be off-" started Cortex, but the TV turned on and an advert played. **

_**Are you tired of having too many gadgets cluttering up your life?**_** "**

**"Wow! They still play this? Haven't they realised it was an evil plot yet?" Cortex asked. "Oh well, not my problem." And with that, he left. **

**"Do doo-do-doo do, Do-do-do-do. Do doo-do-doo do, do-do-do-do, dud-deda-deda-de-de-de-de..." Cortex started humming the Evil Twins Boss fight theme. **

**Then, he saw the old man walking out of the store holding a blue can labeled **_**Wonderbread Ltd.'s Wholemeal Canned Bread**_**. **

**But that can seemed to be glowing slightly... **

**-- **

**They made their way through more and more pipes until they had a feeling they wewre going in circles. They were, too. **

**"Darn, this is never going to work. But if I just..." Coco began to press buttons on a small device called a CoCoTech 3000 NED (Navigational Entertainment Device). **

**"Turn left. Then, at the end of the road, turn right," said a voice from the NED. They followed it's instructions, which were: **

**Turn right, then, turn right, then, turn left, then, after 400m, turn right, then, at the end of the road, turn left, then, you have reached your destination. **

**It still seemed as if they were going in circles, but, nonetheless, they found an opening in the wall and crawled through (though Crunch had a bit of trouble). Then, Coco placed a teleporter down so the others didn't have to go through the pipes, and signalled to come over. **

**-- **

**Cortex sneakily sneaked by the guard and sneaked over to the man's car. He put the Canned Bread into the boot, and Cortex jumped in sneakily. Then, he sneakily sneaked the sneacky can of Canned Bread open to find a sneaky Crystal. **

**"Score!" Cortex yelled, before the car stopped and he was kicked out and chained up, and thrown into a dungeon.**

**"Er... you can keep the bread!" **

**-- **

_**Martin Bandicoot:**_** Okay, finally up. Read and review for **_**Chapter Seven: Metal Gear Cortex**_**.**


	7. Metal Gear Cortex

**Chapter Seven: Metal Gear Cortex **

**Fake Crash and Aku Aku jumped (or in Aku's case, floated,) into the deep blue swirls of the teleporter and were sent flying into the pipe system. Crunch pulled them out and began to climb up towards a clearing. There, he lengthened his arm for the others to climb up, and as soon as they got up they realised they were a few feet away from the back door of the hotel, and they had four options: go back and follow Cortex, follow a pile of junk leading into the woods, go to a mysterious desert, or towards a scary-looking castle. They currently weren't too keen on catching up with the doctor, so they decided they would split up. Crash, Coco and Xarlo would go to the path of junk, Crunch, Sheila and Forge would go to the desert, and Aku, Fake Crash and Spear would visit the castle. **

**-- **

**Doctor Cortex spat out the sock that was in his mouth, and edged his foot towards a slightly bent part of the door. The old man had left the keyin front of the door to tease him, but Neo knew he could get it... If he could just bend the edge a bit... **

**THERE! He bent over and picked up the key between his teeth and edged towards the lock. He turned his head and slipped the key in, constantly biting the key and turning his head until the gate opened. **

**-- **

**Crash, Coco and Xarlo trampered along the path, avoiding peices of unwanted trash along the way. As they went further along the path, they started to hear a strange engine-like noise, and it got louder and louder and louder. Further, closer to the source of the noise was more interesting peices of metal, that, if put together, could make a useful invention. So Coco picked up any that she thought was worth it. Then, strangely, the peices started forming together to make some sort of a fighter plane, and eventually, two more formed as well. They looked down at the ground and realised how tired their legs were, so they hopped into the vehicles and flew off. **

**-- **

**Neo snuck along the path sneakily, being careful not to rattle the chains of his around the house there were beastly dogs that growled in there sleep. If he were to even whisper, they would wake up, their huge red eyes glaring at him, their teeth clenched, their arms poised for battle. Neo ever-so-quietly sidestepped away from them until he was out of site. Now, the door to escape was in range. All he had to do was- **

**EARHARARARAHARAHARAHARAHRARARAHRAHR **

**"Oh crap." he whimpered. **

**-- **

**The trio finally found the noise. An immense structure stood proud and tall in front of them, Huge gleaming blue lightbulbs (which were supposedly meant to be eyes) flashed twice before the machine shot a thousand feet into the air, with lasers, cannons and blades pointing at their faces. Crash stepped on it and flew right round it while Coco and Xarlo distracted it by shooting at the weapons. Soon Coco was knocked to the ground and Xarlo had no choice but to go to her aid. Crash was alone. **

**He zoomed up and shot glowing bullets ant the 'eyes' and continued to dodge its attacks. Eventually, the first lightbulb blew with a loud 'BANG' but the weapons proceeded to shoot, regardless of the damage he had already done. But resistance, as usual, was futile, and soon the long metal 'sword' that was the first hand stabbed into Crash's engine, causing the fighter plane to nose-dive at the ground. But before his death, he spread his arms behind himand attempted to go forward to land on the robot. He was close, and managed tofall into one of the lightbulbs, through a large pipe, and into the main control section of the mechanism. And he knew what he had to do. Like the classics, hespread his arms and one leg out, and spun. **

**-- **

**ERAHHGARAREARARARAGHRAHRGERHAGREARARAHGA **

**Cortex ran and smacked straight into the door, breaking it and he continued to run as fast as he could until he reached apoint of three paths: One was a very Junky path, where he could make out a huge robot and some crashed planes, a desert another way, with three bandicoots searching under rocks and destroying robots to find something, and the shadows of two bandicoots and a mask through the windows of a creepy castle the last way. But Neo decided to sit down and catch his breath. **

**-- **

**The gears and chains flew out, the legs and peices on the outside collapsed to the floor and nuts and bolts were shooting out in all directions, like a fleet of mini battleships. Out of the mouth came an orange blur, which landed in the seat of Coco's plane. Crash was alive and unharmed. **

**-- **

**Okay. Fairly long chapter, to make up for another lack of updates : P. **

**So, read and review for **_**Chapter Eight: King Googly-Eyes and the Ninjas**_**. **

**-CrystalGuy-**


End file.
